Bloodlines
by Tanglemorph
Summary: When ten-year old Naruto meets two children in the woods, his life - and his destiny - will be forever changed. AU, rewrite of Bloodline of the Clans. Rated T for blood and violence. Chapters 2 and three on the way. Note: NOW UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Seeing as Bloodline of the Clans is my most popular fic, I decided to revamp it. There's still the basic plot, but I've made several changes:

-The twins are now known as Daisuke (Earth) and Miyu (Beauty, Gentleness, and Superiority).

-Minato and Kushina are absent - They will not be appearing.

-Yasashiitsuki has been removed.

-Those who were going to be hanyous no longer will be, though they will appear to be at times. This will be explained.

Also, my writing style has vastly changed. I have come to realize that, while interesting, the story was told in a juvenile method, with mediocre descriptions and pitiful storytelling not worthy to grace this site.

The main reason I'm doing this is for you, the readers. Thank you to everyone who favorited and reviewed - I can't tell you how happy that makes me.

As in the original, I'm going to have Sasuke leave, but not defect. Sasuke has problems that are more complicated than I realized, and I'll have to go into more depth than I originally planned.

Like I said, this rewrite is mainly for you, so enjoy.

* * *

Naruto kicked a rock as he walked through the woods. It wasn't _his_ fault that he kept messing up. It was the sheer refusal of his instructors to pay him any attention, to assist him in any way. No, they would help everyone but him. It was probably the rumours that he was a Cursed child. Everyone knew that you had to stay away from them. But… he still wished that at least _somebody_ would look at him without hate in their eyes, without distrust. Even the Hokage looked at him sadly, as though something had happened and that it was all his fault.

A sudden whimper made Naruto stop in his tracks, and the ten-year-old looked around cautiously. A bush rustled beside him, and he spun around to face it. "S-show yourself!" he called out, attempting to look braver than he felt.

After a few tense moments, a young boy's face peered out. "Are you going to hurt us?" he asked sharply. A second later, a young girl poked her face out as well. "Well? What are you just standing there for?" the boy said, anger and distrust evident on his face.

Naruto recollected himself. "No, I won't hurt you. You just gave me a start, that's all. Who are you?"

The girl spoke up first. "I'm Miyu! I'm eight years old, and this is my twin brother, Daisuke." The twins stepped out of the bush, and Naruto got a better look at them. Daisuke had shoulder-length red hair, part of which was done up in a high ponytail. He was wearing a baggy white shirt and black sweatpants. A pair of sandals was the only thing on his feet. His eyes were a vivid aquamarine, not quite blue, and not quite green. He stared at Naruto as though something disgusting was on the older boy's face.

Miyu, on the other hand, was much more energetic and open than her twin. The two were obviously fraternal twins, because Miyu had blonde hair done up in a pair of pigtails and vivid blue eyes. She was wearing a white tee-shirt and pink overalls. Like her brother, straw sandals were the only thing on her feet.

Naruto suddenly realised that he was staring, and looked to the ground embarrassed. "Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!"

Daisuke's expression rapidly changed from disgusted to shocked, and Miyu gasped. "Mommy's name is Uzumaki too!" she said. "Maybe you're our long-lost brother or something!"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I don't have any parents. I was told that they died the night I was born. I don't have any family, and I live alone."

Miyu looked at Naruto with a determined look on her face. "Nuh-uh. Daddy said that we had a big brother named Naruto, and that we should find him if we ever made it to the leaf village. How many Narutos live in the village?"

The sudden revelation made Naruto's cheeks grow red with shame, and tears began to flow down his face. "I've never had parents, and now I find out that they – that they…"

Miyu ran up to Naruto and gently took his hand. "Mommy and Daddy were always talking about you. About how much they missed you, and how much they wanted to meet you."

Daisuke placed himself between Naruto and Miyu. "Miyu, you just barely met this guy. He could be a bad guy who's trying to trick us." His words stung Naruto, but the older boy knew that they were partially true. They didn't know him, and they might not even be related.

Miyu shook her head. "No, it's him. Can't you feel it?"

Naruto's head suddenly shot up. A prickling feeling crept across the back of his neck – the feeling that they were being watched by someone with ill intent. "Get down and hide!" he hissed, eyes darting about. Daisuke, realizing that there was danger, darted back into the bushes, leaving Naruto alone on the path.

A kunai flew through the air and would have struck Naruto if he hadn't thrown himself to the side. Behind him, a tall, lean man grabbed his collar and hoisted him into the air. Naruto struggled and twisted in his assailant's grip, furiously trying to free himself.

In the bushes, Daisuke wrestled with his emotions. One part of him told him to run, and get to safety with Miyu. The other part told him that Naruto was in trouble, and that he should help the older boy. All it took was one look at Miyu's face and his decision was made.

The ninja holding Naruto laughed as he watched the child struggle. "Give it up, brat. You can't get away from me. You'll pay for killing everyone. I'll make sure that your death is slow and painful.

Naruto tried to glare at the man, but was unable to due to the angle at which he was being held. "I didn't kill anyone! If anything, you're the one who's trying to kill me!"

The ninja tightened his hold, his eyes growing dark with anger. "You're the spawn of evil, and I'll make sure that you get the fate that you- Ugh!" The ninja's speech was cut short as a small body slammed into his back with surprising force. The man was forced to drop Naruto when a hard pebble smacked into his hand. The ninja whirled around to face his opponents – right before receiving a flying kick to the face. Wiping the away the blood that began to flow from his cut lip, he was startled to see two eight year olds, gazing at him in fury. "What! A pair of kids…?" One look into Daisuke's wrathful aquamarine eyes was enough to chill his blood, and the ninja rushed off in a hurry.

Naruto sat up, rubbing his rump from where he had been unceremoniously dumped on the ground. "Thanks, you two. I owe you one, definitely. Without you, I would have been a goner."

Miyu was the first to speak up. "Why did he call you a killer? And that headband… wasn't he a Leaf Ninja?"

Naruto looked at the ground, downcast. "People have been doing that ever since I was little. This isn't the first time people have tried to kill me. For some reason, they think that I was the reason so many people died ten years ago. But I was just a baby – I couldn't have done anything!" At these words, tears began to flow down Naruto's cheeks. "Look at me. Some big brother I am. I can't defend myself, I suck at the academy, and I'm hated by everyone in the village."

Daisuke sighed. "It's okay. It's been hard for us, too. We've never stayed in one place for more than six months, so we've never really gotten to know anyone. I don't care if you're hated or not, Miyu's right. You're our brother, and there's nothing that can be done to change that. And guess what? I wouldn't have it any different."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Daisuke." He said. "Come one, let's go and see the old man – I mean the Hokage. I bet he'll let you stay with me."

* * *

"Brother and sister? Nauto, are you certain? I was sure your parents had died in the attack ten years ago!"

Naruto nodded his head. "I'm sure. I've got this feeling in my gut… We're related, without a doubt!

The old Hokage sighed. Naruto was a puzzle; that was for certain. And the two children who adamantly claimed to be his siblings certainly bore an uncanny resemblance to Minato and Kushina… "Very well. They may stay with you, but you must be the one to support them. Get an after-school job or something – the funds that you currently receive aren't enough to support yourself and two others."

Naruto smirked, causing the Hokage to blanch. "Then let me organize your files. I used to do it when I was playing, remember?

_Flashback_

_A four-year-old Naruto is sitting on the floor of the Hokage's office, apparently being babysat. The toddler is playing with the files, putting them in different piles. The mission files are in piles by letter and by colour – a fact that has not escaped the old Hokage. "Naruto, what are you doing?"_

_The younger Naruto looks up at the aged Kage with an innocent smile. "Organsizing."_

_The Hokage gives a laugh. "Maybe I'll hire you to be my official file organizer when you're older, hm?"_

_Flashback end_

The Hokage laughed. "Yes, I remember that. Very well, you may come here for an hour after school to organize my files. I am assuming that to be an appropriate amount of time?"

Naruto nodded. "Thanks, Gramps. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

Sarutobi laughed. "Of course. Daisuke and Miyu can remain here while you are at school, if they would like."

That settled, Naruto, Daisuke, and Miyu headed towards Naruto's apartment for some much needed R&R while the Third tended to the matter of the ninja who had attacked Naruto.

* * *

Two years passed, and Naruto had flung himself into his studies with a passion. Though his ninjutsu skills were still lacking, his taijutsu had rapidly improved – in part, due to the assistance of Daisuke.

The red haired Uzumaki had changed physically, his eyes remaining as piercing as ever and his hair now down to his mid-back. His attire was now a black shirt, with a white _Gi_ overtop. His pants were a dark red, and a pair of deep blue _tabi_ was on his feet.

Miyu had also grown out her hair, and remained it remained in a pair of pigtails – though they were now worn in the style Lady Tsunade was famous for wearing them in. She wore a pink _yukata_ and divided _hakama_ of a slightly darker shade – her colourful style as widely known as her big brother's.

Naruto himself had put his hair up, and let it grow longer – he had said that he wanted to keep a family style. His garb had changed from white shirt and orange shorts to a black, long sleeved shirt with an orange vest and a pair of red divided _hakama_. Despite the changes, one thing about Naruto had never changed – his love of pranks.

"Ha! You'll never be able to catch me!" Naruto shouted, darting over the rooftops. Behind him, a pair of Chuunin chased him, determined to finally catch him and put and end to his silly schemes. The current prank had involved flour, water, and coloured feathers place over every door, save his own. He laughed as the two ninja hunted him down, the sun just beginning to rise. His peals of laughter could be heard across the village, along with the shouts of his unlucky victims.

By the time the two Chuunin had stopped chasing him, Naruto had enjoyed a breakfast of fruit, cereal, and ramen with his two siblings. Daisuke and Miyu were in a class two years below Naruto, and the three of them were rushing to get to class.

"I can't believe how many people fell for that one!" Daisuke laughed, almost choking on his glass of juice.

"I think it's silly. _Niisan_ should be practicing for his exam instead of working on his trap-building, no matter how crucial it is to learn." Miyu retorted.

Naruto gulped. "Yeah, and I won't pass if I can't get that ridiculous _bunshin_ jutsu to work. I can do a _henge_, and a _kawarimi_, but I can't seem to get that one jutsu. My chakra just won't let me get the amount I need, I always end up with too much!" He sighed, and then grinned. "C'mon, we'd better get to the academy. I can't wait to see how many people have fallen victim to my little 'surprise'."

* * *

So there you have it. I hope that this redone chapter is to your likings, and that my small action scene was well written - it's my first one.

I have a small poll that will influence the way later chapters play out - The bloodlines of two characters.

Naruto - There are a few options for the Namikaze bloodline:

1. En'engan, or meandering/wandering eye - raptor vision and night vision. It also has the tendancy to notice every small movement, so the user's eyes are constantly darting back and forth. It is represented by silver eyes.

2. Yusou no Jutsu - a space-distortion teleportation. It's based off of Minato's signature jutsu, and leaves a flash in the areas where the user transports to and from.

3. Healing ability. Taken from the Kyuubi's regenerative capabilities, and extends the life span. Partially influenced by Wolverine, from X-men.

4. Options one and two.

5. Options one and three.

6. Options two and three.

7. All options

8. No bloodline save the reason for the story's title.

Sakura might also get a bloodline, depending on what you choose.

1. Super strength - not chakra enhanced, and not enough to shatter the ground, just for lifting objects and sending them flying - like people.

2. Ishihada, or Stone Body/skin - creates a coating of stone over the user's body, much like Gaara's own sand protection. The main difference is that Gaara's is weaker and disguised, while Ishihada is visible (the user looks like a marble statue) and is much tougher.

3. Both.

4. No bloodline save for the titular one (all will be explained...)

So there you have it. A wide range of choices, and a brand new version of the same story to look forward to. I hope to hear what you think of it, and of your opinions on how to approach the twins. I don't want to make them into a Mary-Sue/Gary-stu brother-sister pair. I did that in one of my other, now taken down stories. It was poorly received.

R&R, please. I want to please you with this fic, I really want it to be good. (And long. I love long.)

Tanglemorph, signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Attention: Due to a lack of progress in my updating this fic in several years and a lack of interest, I have decided to set it up for adoption. The original will remain up on my profile for others to see, but I'm afraid that I will have to set a limit on how many fics I have up and in progress. If you want to adopt this fic, please contact me via the private messaging system.

I apologize to everyone who invested in this story, and I am sorry for my lack of enthusiasm. I wish you all the best.

Tanglemorph out.


End file.
